February 14th
by MusicRocks807
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Titans Tower, and Beast Boy and Raven are the only two Valentine-less. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire try to plan the perfect date, while Cyborg and Bumblebee try to figure out where they stand. At least a two-shot, maybe more. BBRae, RobStar and CyBee.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I had, I would probably have seen past Titans East Part 1 &amp; 2 of the series... I CAN'T FIND SEASON FOUR ONLINE! :'(**

**Anyway, enjoy a Valentine's story despite it not being even near Valentine's Day! :D**

* * *

"Silkie! You are a bad bumgorf!"

Starfire's shrieking from outside his door woke Beast Boy from a deep slumber. Rubbing the sleep from his green eyes, he propped himself up against the wall by his bunk-beds, feeling very groggy. What day was it again? He couldn't remember. According to his clock, it was just after eight in the morning. He groaned. This was why he didn't get up before noon.

Deciding going back to sleep wasn't likely, he begrudgingly got up and dressed, picking some clean-enough clothes up off the floor. Once he was ready, he checked his reflection in the mirror. Old jeans and a dark blue shirt. Yeah, that would work. After quickly combing his fingers through his hair and shoving on his gloves, he ventured out into the common room.

Or, at least, what he _thought _was the common room. Although, somehow it seemed to have transformed into a pink-and-red wasteland of girlish decorations overnight.

The couch had a fluffy pink throw covered in little red hearts draped over it, and was lined with soft love-heart pillows. Strings of paper heart cut-outs in various shade of red and pink hung from the ceiling, the table, the counter, and just about every edge in the whole room. His sharp animal senses could even detect tiny flecks of pink glitter and traces of a very feminine perfume lingering around the area. A neat, home-made banner hung in the centre of the room with the words 'Happy Valentine's Day!' painted on it.

"Oh, jeez..." sighed Beast Boy. Clearly, Starfire had gone all-out for Valentine's Day. It technically made sense; of course the alien would love a holiday that celebrated love and relationships and pink.

"I know," remarked a voice from behind him, even more monotonous than usual. "Just be thankful she hasn't gotten to _you _yet."

Curious, Beast Boy turned around and gasped, his jaw dropping.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the tower, a very irate alien was scowling at a small larva, who was chewing on a square of rosy fabric. A square that, very noticeably, fit into a gaping hole in the hem of Starfire's dress.

"Dear Silkie, you have ruined my dress!" Starfire whined, sadly examining the damage to her outfit. "Now what am I to wear for the day of Valentine's?!"

The long pink dress she had intended to wear was the same one she had donned to rescue Robin from Kitten's prom. She had thought it would bring back sweet memories of the dance they shared that night, but now all Robin would notice would be the missing section Silkie had devoured.

Seeing the upset look on Silkie's face, Starfire sighed. "I am sorry, my little bumgorf. I am merely unhappy with the damage done to my dress."

Gently, she lifted the small mutant to her chest, cuddling him. He squealed with joy, pleased that he had been forgiven. "Come, my Silkie. We shall do the picking of a new dress. One that you will find," she glanced down at her ruined outfit, "less delectable."

Starfire returned to her room and placed Silkie down on her bed, before opening her closet. After examining the various garments hanging inside, she finally decided on a thin-strapped, mid-length dress of a pale pink colour, the torso adorned with prominent sparkles and the skirt soft and puffy.

"Glorious!" she exclaimed upon finding the dress. "I did not remember purchasing this dress, but I find it most appealing!" Starfire spared Silkie a quick, semi-nervous glance. "I just hope that you do not, dear Silkie..."

The alien changed hurriedly, discovering that she owned the perfect light-pink heels to go with her new dress, before brushing her hair. This loosened the curls she had created into subtle waves, but she couldn't complain; she still thought her appearance was acceptable.

"I believe I am the ready," she stated, smoothing out her skirt.

Starfire floated (she was too happy and excited to merely walk) out of the door, an exceptional smile on her face. As the door hissed shut being her, Silkie crawled off her bed and made his way over to the remains of her first dress. He quickly checked the room, and, once he had established that there was nobody around, he began to chew on the fabric again.

* * *

"And... done!" declared Cyborg happily.

He had been polishing the T-Car (AKA, his 'baby') for most of the morning, to make sure he was ready for his, uhm... date? Meeting? He wasn't sure _what_ he and Bumblebee were, but they were hanging out today, and that was the relevant point.

Since he'd never really seen the sense in _buying_ a suit - as there weren't a great deal of tailors offering to make a robot-sized suit for a reasonable price - he had created a new holoring that would project the image of a suit onto his body. Though, he wasn't sure if he really needed a suit, in all honesty. Bumblebee would probably be wearing a dress, but dresses could be casual or fancy; suits were really just classed as 'formal'.

In preparation, he had also prepared a holoring with an outfit that was more 'smart-casual'; dark jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket, with a pair of new sneakers. Cleverly, both holorings hid his cybernetic enhancements and made them look normal.

On a screen beside him was the view of the tower's front door. His theory was that when he saw Bee appear on the monitor, he would know what she was wearing, which would mean he could choose the right holoring. He smirked to himself. Knowing so much about his field made things much easier.

Soon enough, a dark-skinned girl with bee wings became visible on the screen. She was wearing a very casual, bright red dress, with stub-heeled red pumps to go with it. In lieu of her usual hairdo, her hair was in a bun on top of her head, with a few loose strands hanging down. Cyborg sighed in relief. That didn't look _too_ fancy-schmancy.

After activating the semi-casual holoring, Cyborg - or, as he now techincally appeared, Victor Stone - began to make his way upstairs to greet Bumblebee.

* * *

Raven tilted her head in confusion as the green changeling's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"R-Rae... Wh-what are you...?" he stammered, seemingly mind-blown.

She rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, come on. It's no big deal. It's just a dress."

Upon a certain red-headed alien's 'request', Raven was donning a dark pink dress that fit her torso tightly and emphasized her correct curves, but relaxed around her hips and fell to just above her knees. On her feet were matching kitten heels - which made her very grateful that she could levitate, since she couldn't walk properly in them. Her hair was artfully tousled, with several strands pinned back off her face. Beast Boy could've sworn she was even wearing the slightest tinge of make-up.

"Raven, I... I..."

The empath placed her hands on her hips. "Yes?"

"I..." Beast Boy found himself scanning over the dress again, growingly increasingly flustered. Also, he was becoming far more conscious of his second-rate attire. "I... HAVE TO GO CHANGE!"

With that, he rushed past her to get to his room so fast that he created a strong enough breeze to ruffle Raven's skirt. Moments later, an alert appeared, informing her that someone was at the door. She calmly teleported down to let Bumblebee in.

"Dang, girl! You clean up good," commented Bumblebee.

She managed a small smile. "Same to you. I... like your shoes."

Bumblebee smiled genuinely. She knew that Raven was trying hard to venture out of her shell, and it was always nice to see. This drew her attention to the empath's own footwear, and she winced. "Whoa! No offense Raven, but I don't think I can say the same!"

"Don't worry. I don't disagree." Raven glared at the accused footwear, before explaining to Bumblebee, "It was Starfire. Actually, _all_ of this was Starfire."

Bee clapped her on the shoulder playfully. "Well, she did a good job with you."

"Thanks," remarked Raven shyly. She gave Bumblebee's outfit another glance. "Since I know nobody in your tower could have helped with that - nor would you let them - I can honestly say, well done."

"Well," Bumblebee smiled again, "a dress is only as good as the person wearing it."

The two exchanged a quick hug, before Cyborg showed up. "Hey, Bee. Hey- Rae?"

She sighed. "Yes, Cyborg, Starfire forced me into a dress. Literally." Cyborg and Bumblebee chuckled, but Raven remained serious. "No, really. She dragged me into her room and physically forced the dress onto me." Wrinkling her nose in slight pain, she rubbed her ribs. "I underestimated her alien strength."

Cyborg continued to laugh, slinging an arm around Raven and pulling her close. "Aw, don't be like that, Rae. You look awesome." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "My little sis is all grown up."

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, pushing away. It was only then that she noticed the holorings effects. "Wow. You don't look too bad yourself." Raven nudged Bee. "You two should have fun together."

Bumblebee frowned. "Oh, uh-uh. No. I mean, I can handle some teasing from the others. But there is no way - I'll repeat it, _no way_ \- I am taking it from you, Raven."

One eyebrow raised quizzically. "Pardon?"

Cracking a smirk, Bumblebee leaned her weight onto one leg, placing her hand on her hip. "Come on, Raven. You can tease me about relationships when you finally get into one with your crush."

The effect was instantaneous.

Raven's eyes widened, her breath hitched, and her face turned crimson. A few weeks prior, at a Starfire-enforced sleepover, Raven had been interrogated until she confessed the identity of her secret crush. The female titans present were thrilled that she had told them, but Raven did not quite share their joy. Understandably, the knowledge that Starfire, Bumblebee and - possibly worse of all - Jinx knew who she had a crush on was... distressing, to say the least. The uproar in Nevermore would have been rather amusing to an onlooker, though, as Happy oh-so-cheerfully pointed out before Rage roared at her.

Bumblebee, seeing that her comment had elicited the expected reaction, grinned smugly to herself. Cyborg, however, didn't know the information Bee did, but he intended to find out.

In the most intrusive, interfering-big-brother way possible.

"Crush? Rae's got a _crush_?" He gave the girl a pointed look. "Who is it?"

"Didn't think you were into gossiping," remarked the empath, though her monotone wavered slightly.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "That ain't the point. I wanna know so I can make sure he isn't some bad-boy type that's gonna break your heart."

Overcome with embarrassment, Raven chose to do the most honourable thing she could think of: Phase through the floor, and hope nobody follows you.

Chuckling, Bumblebee patted a frustrated Cyborg on the back. "Don't worry, Sparky; he's nowhere near a bad boy, and he won't break her heart."

"How do you know?" he asked, glancing at her.

"I'm a girl. We know these things." After a moment, Bumblebee added, "'Sides, if he did, she'd break _him_."

The robotic teen mulled over this new information. His little 'sister' had a crush. And wouldn't tell him who it was. But Bumblebee was cool with it. Apparently, Raven would break him if he broke her heart. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Bumblebee," he began, turning to her, "is it-"

"Come on," she interrupted, grabbing his metallic hand in hers and dragging him towards the door. "Let's go."

This time, it was Cyborg chuckling. "T-Car's this way, Bee."

* * *

Nice suit? Check. Acceptable cologne? Check. Hair gel applied? Check. Most importantly, mask in place? Check. Robin smiled to himself as he walked through the halls, searching for Starfire.

Though this smile was short-lived, as he was blind-sided by Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, what-"

"Dude, can I please please borrow some of your cologne?" begged the green changeling, on his knees beside his fallen leader.

Robin pulled himself to his feet, inspecting his suit and fixing his hair. "Why do you need my cologne?"

"'Cause I don't own any!" Beast Boy shouted, flailing his arms in the air. "And Rae looks amazing and smells amazing so I've gotta be amazing!"

"And why would it matter to you that Raven looks amazing?" inquired Robin knowingly.

The younger boy frowned. "Shut up. Just please give me some cologne!"

"Bathroom cabinet, third shelf."

"Thanks, Robin!"

As the changeling sped away, Robin thought over their encounter. Beast Boy had been wearing black jeans and a solid, baby-blue shirt that clung to his torso. The boy wonder was pretty sure his friend had even combed his hair properly and dug out some clean-ish footwear.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smirk. "Whipped..."

"Whipped? Who is receiving the whip?" exclaimed a shocked voice from behind him.

Robin turned to see an alarmed Starfire behind him. He had to swallow his astonished gasp at her incredible appearance to respond. "No-one, Star. It's an expression."

"Oh... I understand."

Nervously, he offered his arm. "So... shall we?"

Immediately, Starfire's face lit back up. "We shall!" she answered giddily, slipping her arm into his. "What are we going to do, Robin?"

He led her out of the tower, blushing all the way. "Uhm... I don't really know, if I'm honest. I have dinner reservations, but we've got the rest of the day yet."

"May we... go to the park?" suggested Starfire shyly.

Robin smiled. "Yeah, sure. We can even buy some stuff for a picnic, if you want."

"Ooh! That sounds most enjoyable!"

The two exited the tower, arriving on the rocks. Starfire dropped into a half-kneel half-crouch position, offering her back to him. With a high level of embarrassment, Robin eased himself onto her back. He vowed that one of these days, he'd get Cyborg to make him some kind of gadget for his utility belt that enabled flight. There was really nothing more humiliating for a superhero than having to get piggyback rides from his girlfriend in front of the whole city.

* * *

**So, this was originally going to be a one-shot (which is why it's so bitty), but I have some ideas for each pairing and I don't wanna rush through them (or make this so incredibly long it takes like four hits to actually read it), which is why I have split it into at least a two-shot. Possibly three, depending on how things play out... and how many ideas I have. **

**Though, setting the beginning of a story that highlights a full day of three individual couples at about eight in the morning was probably not my best idea... Especially considering my only relationship experience is unrequited crushes and one sort-of boyfriend about three/four years ago :/ I... really didn't think that through.**

**Now, I'm going to shut up before this note becomes too long, and say thank you so much for reading, and please review! XD (And if you happen to know of a place I can watch season four online, please tell me. _Please_.)**


End file.
